1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric vehicle control apparatus, and particularly relates to control in the case where overcurrent self-protection of a traction inverter operates.
2. Description of Related Art
Configurations for hybrid electric vehicles mounted with a fuel cell and secondary cell (storage apparatus) taken as a power supply apparatus where a traction inverter for supplying alternating current power to a traction motor for vehicle travel use, a fuel cell supplying direct current power to the traction inverter, and a secondary cell connected in parallel with the fuel cell via a DC/DC converter are arranged in a power supply system for a vehicle, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2002-118979, are well known. The traction inverter receives a supply of direct current power from one or both of the fuel cell and the secondary cell, converts this to alternating current power, and drives the traction motor.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2002-118979.